Bruce Wayne: The Road Home – Wonder Woman
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Bruce Wayne regresó. Usando una nueva personalidad, conocida como Insider, visitó a los miembros de su familia de murciélagos y se enfrentó a Ra's Al Ghul. Pero algo le faltaba, y ese sentimiento de incertidumbre lo llevó directo a la habitación de Diana.


**Hey! **

**Luego de leer Bruce Wayne: The Road Home con toda la Bat Family, se me ocurrió hacer una extensión pero con Wonder Woman; Insider visitando a Diana, centrándome a su vez, en el cómic actual de Wonder Woman. Ella no está, y es él ahora el que se siente como perdido sin ella. **

**Espero lo disfruten! **

* * *

_**Bruce Wayne: The Road Home – Wonder Woman**_

Muchas veces había ingresado de esa misma forma, por su balcón, a esas horas, a mitad de la noche y siempre la había encontrado despierta, como si lo estuviera esperando. Está vez era diferente. Él no tenía su traje característico, él no era más Batman, no vestía el traje del hombre murciélago, vestía su nuevo uniforme, el de Insider y ella no estaba allí.

El cuarto estaba intacto, pero sorpresivamente mantenía su sabroso aroma a jazmín. La sabanas, el acolchado ciruela perfectamente acomodados, cada cosas en su lugar, se notaba que hacía días, semanas, que nadie entraba allí. Entonces ¿Por qué él estaba? ¿Por qué había decidido ingresar si nadie lo había hecho desde su desaparición? Era una pregunta que no quería contestarse, que con simpleza no podría responder; y si nadie se lo preguntaba ¿Por qué él mismo tenía que increparse, tenía que sabotearse cuestionándose esas cosas? El punto era que había ido, el punto era que estaba allí, viendo, sintiendo como la brisa veraniega de la noche, que compartía una tranquila pieza de baile con las cortinas, se llevaba consigo la fragancia que endulzaba el ambiente, aquel perfume que lograba distraerlo.

Se quitó su casco para que una de las fotos que tenía en la repisa pudiera apreciar su rostro, era su forma de decirle que había vuelto. Hubiera preferido mostrárselo a ella misma, o quizás no, quizás si estuviera con ellos, no dejaría que aún supiera quien es, y se lo negaría si llegaba a descubrirlo, y pelearían por su terquedad y por lo estúpido que podía ser él. Pero por más que le pesara, no era ese el caso, aunque hubiera preferido miles de discusiones a estar diciéndole a una foto de ella que había vuelto a su hogar, no era lo que sucedía. Dejó su oscuro yelmo al lado de la fotografía sonriente de la heroína y con dificultad pudo despegar sus ojos de la imagen. Era increíble como transmitía paz, amor, esperanza, aún estando dentro de un portarretratos. Era magia que ella sola poseía, ese mismo hechizo que lo hacía estar allí esa noche.

Había visitado a muchos desde su regreso, aún personas de su tan cerrado entorno no sabían que él, Insider, era Bruce Wayne; Kal, era uno los pocos que lo sabían. Habían tenido una larga charla el día que se encontraron, pero lo que más le había quedado grabado de su conversación era aquella frase sobre la injusticia. Bruce regresaba, Diana desaparecía, y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con él, no tenían idea de donde estaba, de cómo hacerla regresar. Y como siempre el inocente boy scout había hablado demás, y le había contado que Wonder Woman quería decirle algo, que estaba esperando que regresara para hacerlo… Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, se moría de ganas por saber que le quería decir.

Caminó con lentitud hacía la mesa de luz, había algo raro, algo que brillaba, algo que nunca antes había visto. Era más que su curiosidad lo que lo llevaba hacia la esquina del cuarto, ese objeto pequeño, brillante, lo estaban llamando, lo estaba atrayendo, haciendo uso de una fuerza invisible pero muy poderosa. Era un anillo, un anillo violáceo que resplandecía con más y más violencia a medida que llegaba a donde estaba. Una pieza de joyería que no sabía que poseía, reposando junto a una foto de ella rodeada por los brazos de sus dos fieles compañeros, Superman…y él. Cuando lo pudo apreciar con total claridad cayó en la cuenta de que no era cualquier tipo de anillo, era especial, era un anillo perteneciente a las _Star Sapphire_. Inmediatamente recordó todo lo que Clark, y en especial Tim le había contado sobre los Black Lantern, y que entre el relato le había dicho que Diana había adquirido el poder de la raza femenina de Lanterns, luego de ser transformada por el anillo oscuro en una especie de zombie de mentalidad asesina.

Intentó seguir pensando sobre ello pero el anillo se lo impidió. La pieza extraterrestre estaba levitando frente a él, se movía cortamente de un lado a otro, pidiendo ser seguido por su vista, y sin advertirlo se detuvo frente al cajón de la mesilla. Lo golpeó dos veces, como pidiendo que lo abra. Bruce lo observó cauteloso, pero lo hizo y ahí la vio. Una foto de no muy buena calidad, algo arrugada. Le llamó poderosamente la atención y la levantó. La observó con dedicación, era una captura de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la Watchtower, y podía acordarse con claridad de ese momento. Eran ellos dos, ella y el, abrazándose con fuerza, luego de que Diana visitara aquella extraña maquina de J'onn. Ese momento donde había impedido que su relación siguiera avanzando, donde habían decidido mejor proteger su fuerte amistad.

Se sentó en la cama, aún sujetando la foto, sin poder sacar sus ojos de ella. La dio vuelta y vio que tenía escrito algo, una frase que nadie había firmado:

_El siempre estará junto a ti…_

Volvió a la imagen y pasó sus dedos por ella. Fue entonces que el anillo, aún levitando se puso muy inquieto, comenzó a rodearlo con rapidez, una y otra vuelta, y Bruce sin entenderlo, sin lograr comprender que quería, lo sujetó. Y era eso lo que quería el anillo, quería que alguien lo sujete, quería que él lo sujetase, así podía mostrarle lo que quería que viera. Lo envolvió en un resplandor violeta y lo hizo aparecer en otro lado totalmente diferente al que se encontraba.

No era de noche aún, el ocaso mantenían el anaranjado color del cielo, pero la tranquilidad mortal invadía todo el lugar. Ya nadie a esa hora iba a visitar a algún difunto ser querido, el cementerio estaba cerrado.

La figura de Bruce, junto al anillo, se materializaron en aquel silencioso y triste terreno. Parecían sombras fantasmales, que podían ver, pero no interferir. Y lo aún más tétrico era que estaban parados casi frente a su tumba, a la tumba de Batman… Empezaba a entender todo, el anillo quería mostrarle parte del pasado, como habían vivido su muerte… quizás… pero cuando la vio comprendió, que quería marcarle como Diana la había llevado.

Descendió del casi oscuro cielo con lentitud, abrazando su propio cuerpo, acariciando sus brazos, observando aquel pedazo de piedra con su nombre, con el semblante duro, con los ojos cristalinos, impidiéndose reaccionar de la peor manera.

-No pude esperar a la noche…- Confesó tocando el suelo con los pies –Necesitaba verte- Bajó su mirada y suspiró –No pude ver a Clark aún, no a solas- Mantuvo una pequeña pausa –No tengo fuerza suficiente como para consolarlo, como si las tuve contigo cuando el murió… ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó dedicándole una amarga sonrisa.

Bruce dio un paso en dirección a ella –Princesa…- Susurró. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, él era solo un intruso en sus recuerdos.

-No más _princesa _¿Verdad, Bruce?...- Diana mordió su labio inferior, intentando de esa forma contener las lágrimas que de a poco se deslizaban por sus mejillas –No más "Gotham es mi ciudad". No más batallas compartidas, no más sonrisas de victoria, no más charlas en la noche…- Ya no podía contener la angustia, no podía evitar llorar ni que sus palabras se trabaran por el llanto –No más volverme loca por alguna herida tuya, temiendo lo peor… lo que estoy viviendo ahora ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos?

El silencio mezclado al perpetuo y doloroso sollozo de la mujer, se mantuvieron hasta que la oscuridad se tragó finalmente el anaranjado del cielo, y le dio la bienvenida a la noche. Bruce no podía hacer más que observarla, porque sabía que no podría saciar las ganas que tenía de sujetarla, de abrazarla, para poder transmitirle que estaba bien, sano y salvo. Él ahí era un intruso, él allí no podía hacer más que mirar como aquella fuerte mujer, que tanto odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, lo lloraba de una forma desgarrante, evitando quizás por su orgullo interior desplomarse en el suelo. Se maldijo varias veces, pero ni eso le quitaba la molestia de verla así.

Diana abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras el viento revolvía con violencia sus cabellos, pasó con torpeza sus puños por su rostro, buscando limpiarse con agilidad las lágrimas. Alguien descendía como ella lo había hecho al atardecer, una persona muy similar a la princesa de las amazonas, su hermana, su porción de alma, Donna Troy.

-No tienes porque fingir ante mí…- Acotó rompiendo el silencio la morocha recién llegada, sujetando un hombro de la mujer frente a la tumba –Soy tu hermana, Diana…

-Nadie finge nada, Donna…- Respondió con un tono frío, seco y amargo, manteniendo su vista al frente, esperando que el escaso tiempo que tenía hasta enfrentarla pudiera deshincharle los ojos.

Bruce, al igual que Donna la miraron incrédulos. Era terriblemente indiferente en la forma en la que se expresaba, y eso era porque había algo más que le impedía mostrarse mal, había un porque aún más profundo en su corazón. Su hermana sabía cual era con total perfección, Bruce no se permitía imaginarlo.

-…Solo necesitaba estar un rato a solas con él- Dijo finalmente sincerándose un poco, manteniendo el semblante en la lápida.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, es solo que estaba un poco preocupada…- Donna soltó el hombro de su hermana y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, introduciendo una de sus manos en su cartera –Y no era solo yo, Cassie, Helena, Hippolyta…- Mantuvo el silencio un instante y continuó –Lois llamó también, le preocupas mucho a Superman, Diana… y Tom estuvo desesperado, buscándote todo el día…

Cuando habló de Tom su corazón sintió un punzante dolor, y también lo sintió el de Bruce. Diana se sentía tan injusta con él, que siempre había estado para ella, mientras que Insider sentía los celos a flor de piel, ya que sabía que no sería él, aquel que pudiera abrazarla, contenerla cuando llorara, acariciarla hasta verla dormir con una expresión de paz, Tom sería el afortunado.

Diana se dio vuelta y observó a su hermana, quien le extendía un extraño trozo de papel con algo escrito –Tom no se merece esto, Donna…- La princesa amazona se quejó por la situación, mientras sujetaba el papel y leía lo que tenía escrito.

_El siempre estará junto a ti…_

Dio vuelta la hoja y pudo ver aquella captura de las cámaras de seguridad de la Watchtower, donde estaban los dos abrazados, luego de ella haber pasado por la maquina de J'onn. Y si con pensar en Tom había sufrido un punzante dolor en su corazón, al ver esa foto su vital órgano se hizo añicos. Su expresión se destruyo al instante, cada ángulo de su rostro entristeció con furia, a pesar de morderse el labio no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, permitir que su hermana la observara frágil, observara como en verdad la tenía la muerte de Bruce. Lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto saber que estaba bien, los dioses lo sabían, no había dejado de pedir por él desde el momento en que vio a Clark salir con su cuerpo quemado en brazos, y nada pasaría. Bruce estaba muerto, nunca lo vería otra vez.

Diana arrugó un poco la foto y se tiro a los fuertes brazos de su hermana, quien la sujeto con cariño, y le acariciaba el pelo mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Tom no se merece esto, Donna… pero es tan difícil, duele demasiado- Hablaba entre sollozos angustiante y ahogados -¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? No estaba preparada para esto… Afrodita, por favor, ayúdame… Deja que lo vea una vez más…- Rogó.

-Di…- La llamó cuando las lágrimas y el llanto la cansaron, y evitaron que continuase hablando, en el momento en que el silencio y el dolor se tomaron de las manos -¿Estabas enamorada de él?- Donna sabía que había un lazo secreto entre Batman y Wonder Woman, pero no se había imaginado que era un lazo tan poderoso como un profundo amor.

Bruce no podía ocultarlo, moría por escucharla responder esa pregunta, pero el anillo estaba inquieto nuevamente, y le traía un mal presentimiento, quizás lo llevaría a la realidad o más bien a ver otro recuerdo, cualquiera de las dos opciones no le desagradaban, pero pedía que lo hiciera luego de escucharla responder.

-Diana…- Insistió Donna.

Diana aferró con fuerza los brazos de su hermana –Quiero mucho a Tom, Donna, mucho…. Pero Bruce… Bruce… no lo sé. Solo sé que no sé como seguir sin él…

-Está bien, cielo… Tranquila- Continuó reconfortándola Troia, abrazándola con más pujanza, deseando que no tardara en dejar de llorar, porque no soportaba verla de esa manera.

Sentía que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, y comenzaba a preguntarse porque el anillo quería viera tal triste escena, donde la veía totalmente diferente a como era, triste, sola, desgarrada, vulnerable, esos sentimientos que Diana poseía y no quería mostrar al mundo. A parte le molestaba ser el causante de ese estado en ella, y ni siquiera poder decirle, ni siquiera poder hacer algo para consolarla.

Una vez más una luz violácea lo envolvió, y lo dejó en un nuevo lugar. Una especie de isla desierta, cubierta por la terrible y desolada oscuridad de la noche, y no veía a Diana, no estaba observando a su Diana, estaba viendo como Wonder Woman corrompida por el poder del anillo negro intentaba quitárselo vanamente. Se acercó un poco a ella, seguido muy de cerca por el resplandor violeta que lo había llevado y se detuvo cuando vio descender con urgencia y preocupación a Wonder Girl, y seguida, llegando casi al instante, a Troia, quien también parecía corrompida por el poder oscuro.

Pudo oír una pequeña discusión, pudo darse cuenta como las voces de Donna y Diana, parecían metálicas y tenían escondido veneno que esparcían por el ambiente. Y sin siquiera imaginarse lo que sucedería, pasó. Diana introdujo su mano con violencia, sin muestra de piedad en el pecho de Cassandra y le arrancó literalmente el corazón. No tardo nada en deshacerse de Troia, haciéndole dos cortes limpios en forma de cruz en su pecho, con su hacha. Observó con despreció como lamía la sangre de su hermana que había saltado hasta manchar sus brazaletes, se lleno de furia al saber que ese anillo oscuro le estaba haciendo hacer cosas que jamás se perdonaría… y fue todo aún peor cuando vio llegar a Hippolyta.

La reina amazona logró por instantes crear una batalla de pares, pero con rapidez y astucia su hija, o lo que quedaba de ella, la derribo y la dejó a sus pies, próxima a ser asesinada. Pero algo lo impidió, desde un rincón al que Bruce no le estaba prestando atención voló un artefacto, un artefacto muy familiar para él, un batarang. Llevó su vista sorprendida, y quedo anonadado al ver acercarse a Batman hacía ella, inmediatamente pensó que podría ser Dick, pero no, algo dentro de él le decía que se estaba enfrentando a él mismo.

No fue un engaño de su imaginación, al verlo por un instante, la Diana zombie, vaciló. Fue solo un segundo, pero lo había hecho. Escuchó su voz, su propia voz casi ordenarle que se detenga, pero Wonder Woman corrió hacía él, decidida también a destruirlo. Ambos se sujetaron del cuello, ambos se miraban fijo, desafiante y de repente, pudo oír como la mujer dejaba deslizar con suavidad e incredulidad el nombre del héroe que tenía en frente, y que con un rápido movimiento le había sujetado la cintura, llevándola contra sí.

-Bruce…- Pronunció cuando casi sus labios se tocaban.

Un beso. Un beso que ella aceptaba con cariño, con deseo. Un beso suyo, de ambos, que no recordaba haber compartido, un beso que podría estar robándole otro haciéndose pasar por él; pero por más que la lógica le indicara miles de factores, seguía sintiendo que Diana lo estaba besando ¿Cómo? No había respuesta, no aún… pero sorpresivamente no tenía duda de que se trataba de él mismo. Y que era ese beso, los sentimientos de esa muestra, los que hacían que Wonder Woman retornara a su traje usual, que dejara de tener ese color de piel grisáceo, para ser nuevamente ella_._

Por tercera vez la luz violeta lo encandilo, y transportó a otro lugar, pero esta vez el anillo que lo guiaba no había tenido que ver, había sido obra de otra cosa. Bruce vio y oyó la charla que Diana tenía con su amada Afrodita, donde confirmaba sus sospechas, donde la deidad confesaba haber montado una escena para hacer reaccionar a Diana, donde advirtió como el anillo violeta destruía al negro, mientras la hermosa diosa le recordaba que:

_En la oscuridad, el amor debía sobrevivir. _

Perdió su atención en verla volar con su nuevo traje, con el uniforme que le proporcionaba el anillo y cuando volvió en sí, se percató de que la escenografía había sufrido un cambio radical, había regresado a la habitación desde donde había partido, pero todavía no había vuelto a su realidad. Estaba parado muy cerca de Diana, quien estaba sentada en su cama sujetando un papel cerca de su pecho, mientras hablaba con Donna. No había estado desde el inicio de la charla pero se entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

-Diana no digas tonterías… No es que sostuviste una mentira- Le llamo la atención Troia golpeándole un hombro.

-No me malinterpretes, Donna…- Aclaró Diana inmediatamente –Me engañe a mi misma, era más fácil. Cuando estuve en la maquina de J'onn viví cosas hermosas, como viví cosas terribles, y creí que lo mejor era que lo olvidará, confié en que lo haría y por el Olimpo, creí que lo había hecho, creí que en mí solo quedaba ese fuerte cariño por la amistad que teníamos…

-Pero no fue así ¿Verdad?

-Cuando _murió_ una parte mi alma se fue con él y comencé a darme cuenta de que no había hecho más que escaparme de los sentimientos que tenía por Bruce, y con más fuerza intente volverlos a meter bajo tierra… Pero como una parte de mí se fue con él, una de él se quedo en mí. Afrodita me obligó a darme cuenta de cuanto lo amaba en realidad, y cuando compartí recuerdos con Mera observe mi corazón, y tuve que admitirlo. No había necesidad de que Bruce lo supiera, Donna… y aunque ahora me muera de ganas de que lo sepa, ya es tarde…

Troia abrazó a su hermana de golpe, y Wonder Woman se lo aceptó sin soltar el papel que tenía en sus manos. Por las mejillas de la princesa amazona se deslizaban delicadamente pequeñas lágrimas, su hermana la estrechó con mas fuerza, mientras Insider fruncía el ceño.

Diana y Donna se miraron, e inmediatamente miraron el papel, que no era más que la captura de la Watchtower. Donna secó las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana.

-Fui muy cobarde…- Confesó y vaciló durante unos segundos –Supongo que en algún momento tendré el valor para decírselo…Pero ahora lo único que me importa es que este bien…y gracias a Gea, Donna… Está vivo. Bruce está vivo.

Dejó deslizar la foto por sus manos, dejó que cayera sobre el mullido colchón, mientras una vez más, pero esta vez ella tomando la iniciativa, se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermana, estrechaba el cuerpo de Donna, con felicidad, con alivió, pero sobre todo con amor.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, dejó que el aroma a jazmín de Diana lo embriagara y sin que se diera cuenta por fin el anillo lo regresó a su realidad. Estaba sentando en la cama, con la foto en la mano, con el anillo frente a él, brillando como la primera vez que lo había visto. La ventana abierta de par en par, su casco descansando junto al portarretratos. Le hecho una nueva mirada a la foto que tenía entre sus dedos, y sonrío con amargura. Se levantó aún sujetando la imagen, era hora de irse. Había llegado cuestionándose internamente porque había ido, si sabía que no la encontraría, pero luego de lo que había vivido no podía no admitir que no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Aquello que Clark le había dicho que quería decirle la heroína estaba más que claro, y algo dentro suyo sabía cual era el mensaje de la confesión, solo que era más fácil hacerse el idiota y pasarlo por alto. Ahora ¿Cómo haría para hacerse el estúpido? Diana no estaba, pero ¿Cómo se iba a escapar a lo que siempre había sabido? ¿Iba a poder burlar sus sentimientos por ella por siempre? ¿Iban está vez, luego de ver todo tan claro, sus excusas salvarlo de su deseo tan poderoso por Diana? Dicen que cuando se pierde algo es más simple reconocer lo mucho que nos importaba; Diana había revivido todo su amor al perderlo, se había dado cuenta que estaba viviendo en una mentira impuesta por ella misma para no afrontar su amor por Bruce ¿Y él? Él sabía que la amaba, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la rozaba, su sangre hervía, cada vez que alguien la hería exigía venganza… pero también amaba a Selina, también amaba a Talia ¿Qué era lo diferente en ella? Fácil, Bruce podía confiar en Diana, ella era especial, ella era su pequeña partícula de luz, dentro de su extensa y profunda oscuridad. Y ahora él no la tenía…

Se puso de pie, era hora de marcharse. Y algo extraño sucedió con el anillo. La sortija brilló por última vez, dejando atrás su forma circular, transformándose en una rosa perfecta, que se dejó caer con suavidad en el centro de la cama. Bruce la observó de reojo, y en vez de guardar la foto donde la había encontrado la acomodó junto a la flor, rápidamente tomó su casco y huyó de la habitación; el sonido de un par de pasos apuraron su salida.

-Te dije que escuche algo, Donna…- exclamó Cassie abriendo la puerta con sigilo, asomando su cabeza precavidamente.

Donna la empujó adentro –¡Ves! No hay nadie. Fue solo el viento…

Las dos mujeres ingresaron al cuarto y sintieron las fuertes ráfagas de aire golpear sus caras, más allá de las ventanas abiertas la habitación estaba exactamente igual a como Donna la había dejado esa tarde…

Troia miró confundida la cama, había algo fuera de lugar, mientras Cassie cerraba los ventanales.

-El viento no pudo haber abierto esto- se quejó.

Donna se acercó a la cama, y con precaución sujeto la rosa; tardó unos segundos en tomar la foto que yacía a un lado y sonrío con cariño y algo de nostalgia, corriendo su vista hacía la ventana.

-¿Donna?- preguntó Cassie dando vuelta su rostro con brusquedad al ver que no le contestaba. Se extraño al verla así, tan ida -¿Qué es eso?

-Él sabe, Diana… él sabe- susurró dejando caer la flor y la foto nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Qué sabe? ¿Quién sabe? ¿De qué hablas, Donna?- la cuestionó Wonder Girl corriendo a su lado, sujetando la foto con intriga y finalmente contemplándola con incertidumbre.

-¿Bruce?- volvió a indagar -¿Bruce estaba aquí? Es decir… ¿Batman?

-Deja eso ahí, Cassie y vamos…- ordenó la joven que una vez fue Wonder Woman.

Cassandra acomodó la flor al lado de la foto como las había agarrado de arriba de la cama y observó a Donna como esperando una respuestas a sus otras preguntas. Troia sujetó por los hombros a la rubia y la llevó contra la salida, prácticamente a suaves empujones.

-Ella lo ama…- confesó la morocha, dejando a la titán más confusa que antes –Y él a ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer está historia, la tenía escrita hacia bastante y no tenía tiempo de subirla ^^ **

**En un par de días subo el capitulo tres de Vulnerable que ya lo tengo escrito :3 **

**Dejen reviews! =D**


End file.
